Will it be a fairytale?
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: Kono and Adam from the end of season five my thoughts on what I think might happen or hope to happen and how it could play out. Will it be a fairytale?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I've been so busy so can't update a lot. I haven't forgotten about peoples prompts I just save them all and sometimes include them in stories rather than their own stories. Having seen the latest spoilers for the last few episodes I decided to write my thoughts in a potential fluffy short story. Hope you like. Also I know I normally call Kono's mum Leia but in this story it is Nani since that's what CBS has revealed her name to actually be so I will now start using that, the same with her dad it will be Ke'ano. **

**Chapter one**

Kono lay in her childhood bed, squinting slightly at the morning sun the shone through the curtains. She had stayed with her parents following her eventful adventure the day before since Adam wouldn't be home from Japan until later that day. Kono rolled out of bed and grabbed a quick shower before changing and padding downstairs. Her parents sat out on the lanai having breakfast and enjoying the morning sun. They hadn't noticed her presence yet and Kono was glad. She didn't feel like facing them especially her mother after ruining her mother's honour with the disastrous trip. Kono quickly poured herself some coffee and grabbed an apple before running back upstairs.

Nani sighed from where she sat as she noticed Kono run off. Being in a wheelchair had taught Nani many things one of which being to rely on her hearing or her sight to almost compensate. Being stubborn herself she wouldn't let her disability hold her back so she made sure her senses were extra strong. It wasn't like a blind person having to rely on hearing it was just a determination and besides it came in handy.

"She's blaming herself" Nani stated.

"Huh?" Ke'ano grunted as he read the paper.

"Kono she's blaming herself for what happened yesterday"

"What why would she do that?"

"Because she intended to honour me and then the storm hit so she feels as though she wasn't able to do that"

"Should we talk to her?"

"Have you paid any attention in bringing her up, she will come to us" Nani laughed knowing her daughter all too well.

Kono had opened her bedroom window slightly and could hear her parents talking. She hated the fact her mother knew her so well but she knew deep down it was true.

Later that day Grace arrived at Nani and Ke'ano Kalakaua's house. She had asked her Danno if she was allowed to go see Kono and Danny had called Nani. The young girl hovered in the foyer waiting nervously to be allowed upstairs to see her auntie.

"She's in her old room Grace last door on the left." Nani informed as she ushered Grace upstairs.

Grace hurried upstairs and counted the doors as she past making sure she found the right one. She knocked softly and waited for Kono to let her in but she got no reply. Grace opened the door slightly and peered round finding her auntie laying on her bed staring absent minded into space.

"Auntie Kono?"

"Oh hey Grace what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you" Grace said softly as she hovered by the door way.

"Come here" Kono ushered as she made room on her bed for Grace to join her.

Grace jumped up onto the bed and hugged Kono quickly before looking around the room. She smiled at the surfing trophies that lined the walls and shelves.

"Are you okay?" Grace asked quietly.

"What do you mean darling?"

"After yesterday…I erm…I was scared when Danno said you were missing and that they found your boat"

"Sweetheart I'm okay"

"Why are you so queit then…Nani said you've been queit and I heard uncle Chin tell Danno and uncle Steve that you've been queit and won't answer his calls." Grace informed before trying to back pedal realising she had dropped them in it.

"I was pretty scared yesterday…and I guess I just feel like I let my mum down" Kono admitted.

"But your mum is proud of you she told me yesterday when you had set out she said you're the best thing to ever happen to her and she's so happy that you wanted to surf and that you were taking the trip"

Kono smiled a watery smile hearing what Grace told her.

"I just wish I had been able to fully complete the trip"

"I don't think it matters…were all just glad you're okay" Grace grinned.

"When did you get so grown up?" Kono laughed as she hugged grace close.

"Danno says I'm growing up to fast"

"I'm inclined to agree!"

"Auntie Kono"

"Yeah sweetheart"

"Why is your mum in a wheelchair?"

Kono fidgeted at the question wandering how much to tell Grace, but seeing how grown up she had become Kono decided to be honest.

"Erm she was in a car accident and hurt her back…and she was partially paralysed"

"What does partially paralysed mean?"

"Well she only had some feeling in her legs and back so has to use a wheelchair but sometimes she uses crutches to maybe move from her chair to the table and stuff"

"She seems strong like you"

"She really is she's amazing"

"Were you born when she had her accident?"

"Yeah I was erm twelve when it happened" Kono said realising that Grace was only a year older.

"I would be really scared if that happened to Danno or mummy"

"It was scary darling but she was okay she's still my mum…it could have been worse"

"Was she on her own?"

"Yeah she was on her way to see me compete" Kono said sadly.

"Oh…I think she's really happy that you surf"

"Yeah"

"Are you going to talk to your mum?"

"What do you mean?"

"Because you're up here and sad that you couldn't complete the tour of the islands and your mum said you haven't spoken to her today…when I'm sad I talk to my mum"

"You're a very wise young lady"

Danny collected Grace later that day leaving the Kalakaua's to it. Kono decided she would listen to her young niece and left her room in search of her mother. She walked out onto the lanai and found her mum lounging under the large cabana.

"Hey Keikei you okay?"

"Mmmm" Kono mumbled as she snuggled up to her mother.

"Talk to me Keikei"

Kono sighed and looked out to the sea watching the wave's crash into the shore with a delicacy.

"Why do you always sit outside?" Kono asked after a while.

Nani grinned and rolled her eyes at her daughters attempt to deflect the attention but rather than argue and force her to open up she went with it.

"I like to watch the waves"

"Do you miss it?"

Nani didn't have to check to know her daughter was referring to surfing.

"Everyday"

"Was it hard seeing me surf?"

"No…it made me proud…just like you made me proud yesterday"

"But I didn't finish"

"It wasn't a race darling"

"But it was for you"

"Maybe you can do it again…or you know you could stay on dry land and be safe" Nani chuckled.

"It's because of you that I survived"

Nani remained silent ready to hear where her daughter was going.

"You always taught me to trust the water and how to survive in it"

"Well it was key that you knew…I don't want you feeling guilty about not being able to complete the tour keikei"

Kono bit her lip and avoided her mother's gaze instead looking out to the sea. Nani knew all too well never to push her daughter and settled on placing a kiss to her temple instead.

It wasn't much later that Adam arrived to collect Kono. His face was a picture of concern as he entered the Kalakaua house and scooped Kono into his arms in a loving embrace. He held her face and kissed her hard before holding her at a distance to check her over.

"Are you okay baby?"

"I'm fine"

"Really?"

"Yes Adam" Kono sighed.

"Promise?" He questioned as he held her gaze.

Kono shuffled her feet and moved back into his embrace holding him tightly.

"I'm better now you're here"

"Hmmm"

"Hey did we not look after you!" Nani chuckled from where she sat.

"Ha yes of course you did mum"

"Look after her Adam"

"I will…are you ready to go?"

"Yeah"

Chin and Steve stood around Steve's dining room table; the pictures of Adam with an unknown man lay on the table while the two men debated who was with Adam and what he was doing.

"Should I be worried?" Chin asked.

"I don't know…"

"She's my baby cousin if he is playing her and is working with…"

"Chin" Steve snapped. "From everything Adam has done since he has been with Kono I would say we shouldn't jump to conclusions.

"I don't think Kono knows about this"

"Maybe not…I don't doubt Adam is hiding something these pictures certainly do scream suspicion but it doesn't mean it's something bad and if it is maybe he's dealing with it…he might not be involved."

"Have you run the face through facial recognition?"

"Yeah but the pictures aren't clear enough for me to make a match"

"Okay…so Gabriel gave these to you and you're hardly his biggest fan so maybe he's just trying to make things difficult for you."

"Maybe but it still doesn't answer why Adam's meeting with someone in queit places it screams suspicion Steve."

"Okay so talk to Adam"

Kono arrived at her mum and dads the following evening tears streaming down her face as she hiccupped hysterically. Ke'ano let his daughter in ad hugged her tight before she ran to her mother. Kono and Nani cuddled on the couch as Nani wiped at Kono's tears. It was not often that Kono so openly cried and she rarely ran to her parents.

"Keikei what is it?"

"It's Adam"

"What's happened baby?"

"Chin said he's been meeting with the yakuza and he thinks he's working with them again"

"Oh darling why would Chin think that?"

"Gabriel gave him pictures"

"Gabriel as in Malia's brother?"

"Yeah he escaped prison and he gave Chin the pictures"

"Oh sweetheart it might be nothing"

"But what if it is…I never knew about these meetings he lied to me"

"Does he always tell you what he's doing at work?"

"No but he never even told me he had meeting's on the day of the pictures"

"Okay sweetheart you need to calm down"

"But what if he's lied to me this whole time…what if I don't mean anything to him and he's used me"

"Oh keikei do you really believe that?"

"No…but"

"But nothing…do you trust Adam?"

"Yeah…"

"So you need to speak to him and see what he says. Don't doubt him when you don't know the full story. Chin is just being concerned he always has been when it comes to you and boys"

"What if he's into something though…?"

"You'll know what to do darling"

Kono returned home with bleary eyes at around nine. Adam was pacing the front room with worry his face filled with concern as well as a large purple bruise around his left eye.

"Oh my god Adam what happened?" Kono asked worriedly.

"Erm Chin…"

"Oh Adam…"

"It's not what anyone thinks"

"Adam the pictures don't look good…"

"Do you trust me Kono?"

"Yes"

"Then trust me that I would never ever get back in with the yakuza…that isn't me and it never was. I promise you I will never intestinally put you in harm's way and that's why I met with the man in the pictures"

Kono sighed but relaxed a little hearing Adam talk.

"Who is he?"

"He worked for my father but he pushed my dad to break away from the yakuza and the hold Wo Fat had over him. His name is Kian Harland and he runs some of our Japanese business. He is very loyal to me and has worked with me to legitimize the company."

"Why were you meeting him in secret?"

"Because all though most members of the yakuza are either dead or locked up there are still some who left the company when my dad headed it and have since come back to the light. I got word a few months ago about their reappearance and Kian was helping me to locate who they are through their transactions with the company. It turned out money was being moved around between two businesses which brought to light there stake in them. It turned out although they had left the company they still had shares and they were intending to try and take money from the company. The Japanese police put a stop to this but it made me realise that although I trust the people who work for me there are clearly old members who could re surface and I don't want to risk anything happening to us so I asked Kian to liaison with me and help me sell all the businesses so I can re-build the company with my money and lose all ties with the yakuza especially since were getting married next week." Adam explained.

"Really Adam?"

"Yeah"

Kono wiped a stray tear and jumped into Adam's arms literally, squeezing him tight and kissing his neck softly.

"I love you so much baby I'm sorry I doubted you"

"I can't blame you I should have told you but I wanted to protect you before I did anything"

"Adam I need you to tell me these things"

"I know"

"I'm sorry about Chin I'll kill him when I see him"

"He was protecting you"

"Well he needs to learn that I can look after myself"

Kono arrived at Chin's late that night knocking on the door with force. Adam had explained how Chin turned up and pinned him against the wall before punching him. Kono was fuming to hear the full story and was just about ready to blow.

"Kono" Chin said in surprise when he opened the door.

Kono didn't wait to be invited in and instead stormed past him.

"Who the hell do you think you are going and punching Adam!?"

"Cuz…"

"Don't even try and defend your actions Chin you had no right"

"Kono I thought he was back working with…"

"Don't even finish that sentence Chin…Adam is a good man and you had me doubting him because you decided that I can't look after myself and decided to use your fists!" Kono snapped angrily.

"Cuz…"

"Please Chin stop trying to control me"

"I don't"

"You do I am twenty eight I am not a child who needs to be looked after anymore or a teenager with her first boyfriends I am a women I am experienced I can make decisions for myself and I can certainly sort out my own relationship. I am marrying him next week Chin and you better apologise to him before then and get over whatever is driving your temper right now and if you can't do that then don't bother coming to the wedding!" Kono yelled before running out the house again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Kono sat at the dressing table as her mum curled her hair into loose waves, running her hands through the silky strands creating a delicate bounce. Kono donned natural make up, light because of the Hawaiian heat. She tugged her lip between her teeth repeatedly as nerves filled her belly and swirled around inside.

"Keikei stop biting your lip you'll bruise it" Nani scolded gently.

"Sorry" Kono mumbled as she dug her nails into her bare thighs.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"This is a big thing mum…were you not nervous when you married dad?"

"Of course darling but I was also excited and filled with adrenaline…you seem overly nervous not the I might trip down the aisle nervous…"

"Oh my god what if I trip!"

"Oh baby stop, look at me" Nani instructed as Kono turned on her stool to face her mother.

"You love Adam and he loves you…you sorted everything with regard to them pictures and he has been nothing but honest and open this past week when it came to finalising everything. He is a man in love and I promise you he will be waiting at the end of that aisle with a smile to light up the whole room"

"It's not Adam I'm worried about"

"Then what is it darling…are you having second thoughts?"

"What no!"

"Then talk to me keikei"

Kono sighed and twiddled her fingers before her mother grasped her hands to still them. Kono looked up with watery eyes as she thought about her beloved cousin and her parting words.

"It's Chin…he hit Adam when he thought he had gone back to the yakuza" Kono began.

"Oh god that boy!" Nani sighed as though Chin were ten again.

"I told him if he didn't apologise r couldn't forgive Adam then he shouldn't bother coming to the wedding"

"Oh baby don't cry sweetheart…" Nani begged as she wiped a few tears to avoid running the make-up.

"I can't get married without him here mum…what if he can't apologise or trust Adam and then doesn't come"

"Keikie you're cousin would do anything for you even if that meant swallowing his pride and apologising. I don't doubt he will be here, have you asked Adam if he apologised?"

"No, I didn't tell Adam what happened"

"Keikei"

"I know I know…Chin said he would walk me down the aisle…"

"He will darling I promise you"

"Mum"

"Yeah baby"

"I love you"

"Oh darling I love you to!"

As mother and daughter embraced in a loving hug, Grace and Leilani entered the room with a flustered look.

"What's wrong?" Kono asked in alarm fearing Adam had left her.

"The guys were called to a case…someone's trying to cause a terrorist outbreak!" Leilani informed before realising Grace was present.

"Danno says he will be here but they have to stop it…" Grace said softly her fear for her Daddy and Uncle's evident.

"I need to go help them" Kono declared as she stood hurriedly.

"Keikei!"

"Mum there my team it's our job they should have called me!"

"Kono if they needed you they would have but it's your wedding day"

"I won't be long I just need to see where there at"

"Steve and Danny are down by the beach and Chin's doing tech stuff I think" Leilani offered hoping it would help somehow.

"Okay I'll be back soon" Kono said as she went to leave before halting and turning Grace to face her.

"Danno will be fine sweetie so will Uncle Steve and Uncle Chin" Kono reassured before kissing her temple and running out.

"God why can't my daughter ever be simple" Nani chuckled.

"She's a cop it's her job to be complicated"

"Hmmm well you two need to start getting ready so let's not wait around"

Kono ran from her car towards the beach where Steve and Danny stood with their guns drawn on an unknown man. Kono reached to her side where her gun was holstered and crept behind beach stands and deck chairs hoping the lack of public wouldn't reveal her position. As she got closer she could hear the suspect screaming some mumbo jumbo about how he knew best and what he wanted to do was for the best. Kono resisted the urge to roll her eyes and scanned the area for anyone else who may be a threat. As her eyes gazed around she noticed a blue corvette and a very familiar face. She darted her eyes past before returning and gasping as she realised it was Catharine. Before she could register properly she heard the voice of Steve call for the guy to drop his weapon, Kono looked back to the suspect and saw him raise his gun higher and his finer hover desperately over the trigger. Before he could do anything Kono aimed and fired at him, bringing him to the ground with one clean shot.

"Kono!" Danny cried happily as he ran to her and hugged her tight.

"Hey"

"What are you doing here you're meant to be getting married!" Danny exclaimed.

"I know but Leilani said you were here and it's my job and…"

"Hey breathe Kono" Danny laughed.

"Kono what are you doing…"

"It's her job" Danny answered

"It's also you're job to get married" A female voice said.

Kono smiled brightly as Catharine approached her smile matching Kono's.

"I heard there was a wedding so I thought I better dress up" Catharine grinned.

"Oh Cath…When did you get back?"

"Late last night"

"Did you find…"

"Yes everything is good with the family"

"That's great!"

"Hey hey catch up later you have your wedding to get to!" Danny interrupted.

"Yeah you don't want to be late to your own wedding" Steve smiled.

"I don't want you guys to be late" Kono smiled sadly.

"Hey we won't be, we have to wrap this up though…Chin is working on finding this guy's accomplices then we will be there"

"But it's nearly…"

"Hey I promise I will get them there" Cath grinned.

"What about Chin?" Kono asked softly.

"He will be there to" Danny reassured knowing there was some tension between the cousins.

"Just tell him he better be there" Kono stated.

"We will now go get dressed I hardly think Adam will want his bride dressed in a tank top and shorts."

"Oh Danno!"

Kono stood under the floral gazebo that kept her hidden from Adam and the guests until it was time for her to make the walk down the aisle. She was shaking nervously her palms sweaty and her knee's knocking. She scanned the area searching for her boys but not seeing them. She knew Adam must be thinking the worst but she just couldn't get married without them. Just then the sounds of a helicopter could be heard in the distant and Kono noted the distinct face of Kamekona plastered on the side.

"Thank god" She sighed as she watched the chopper land.

Kono bopped on her feet as she watched Steve and Danny exit the chopper dressed in their best tuxes and bright smiles lighting up their faces. Kono however was biting her lip to keep the tears at bay as she realised Chin wasn't with them. The two men ran to her and kissed each cheek and apologised for being late.

"Chin didn't want to come did he?" Kono asked sadly her eye's filling with unshed tears.

Steve and Danny just frowned and looked behind Kono.

"You really think I'd miss seeing my baby cousin getting married" Chin grinned as he and Cath approached from the car park.

"I told you I'd get them all here" Cath grinned before running off with Steve and Danny to take their places.

"Chin"

"Cuz don't you dare shed a tear" Chin chastised as he quickly hugged her and kissed her nose.

"I thought…"

"Stop…you're one of if not the most important person in my life Kono. I remember holding you in my arms when you were first born and seeing you smile that dimply grin that always got you out of trouble and now you're here all grown up and about to get married. I couldn't be more proud cuz. You're more than a cousin to me you're my little sister and walking you down the aisle is something I would never miss. When you asked me to walk you down the aisle I couldn't have been happier so smile and let's do this" Chin smiled proudly. "Also…I'm sorry for what I did to Adam and I have…sorted thing's with him I promise" Chin added.

Kono smiled knowing Chin hated to admit he was wrong or admit to apologising but she knew he had.

"Cuz I love you"

"I love you to"

Adam stood at the altar shuffling his feet and waiting anxiously for Kono to walk down the aisle and into his arms. He felt more nervous than ever as he looked at the faces of Kono's family and friends. He had invited a few work friends to the evening reception but everyone attending the wedding was people Kono mainly knew. It made Adam nervous seeing them all watching him standing their but at the same time he felt a warm feeling inside him that told him he was going to be accepted into a family for once. When Steve and Danny finally ran down the aisle to stand by his side he felt relief knowing the wedding was about to officially begin. The music began to play and Chin led Kono down the aisle. Adam smiled brightly as he took in Kono's beauty. She wore a strapless white gown that was the perfect combination of princess and surfer girl. It didn't have too many frills to it; instead it was simple and eloquent. Kono's hair hung loosely around her shoulders with a white flower tucked into it, the same one worn by Malia on her wedding day.

Chin stopped Kono just before she reached Adam and turned to stare Adam in the eye while holding Kono's hand tight.

"Look after her, protect her and lover her forever" Chin said softly before placing Kono's hand in Adam's and taking his position with Steve and Danny.

The evening reception was held at Nani and Ke'ano's house. Nani had insisted on a hotel but Kono argued that it wasn't her style and she would rather have something low key. Nani knew that deep down Kono was making it easier for her to get around and she loved her daughter for that.

Kono and Adam mingled with the crowed all evening, Adam getting to meet every family member possible and forgetting all their names instantly.

"I can't believe how big your family is!"

"I know but don't worry it's rare that were all in one place together"

"God because I can't remember half of their names"

Kono giggled at Adam and kissed him quickly earning herself some oooo's and awwww's from younger family members. It was around midnight when most people had left the party and headed home leaving the five-0 team, Kono's grandmother and her parents still around. The team sat at a table with Grace asleep in Steve's lap and Kono snuggled into Adam. Kia Kalakaua Kono's and Chin's grandmother was also sat with them.

"So Chin when are you going to follow in your cousins footsteps and walk this lovely lady down the aisle?" She asked pointing to Leilani.

"Erm gran…"

"Oh Chin she's wonderful don't waste time"

"I…"

"Lost for words their mate" Steve mocked seeing Chin stutter.

"I don't know why you're piping up it's clear you're in love with this stunning women yet I don't see a ring"

"Gran!" Kono snapped with a giggle.

"Oh Keikei I'm messing with them"

"Have you been drinking Gran?" Chin asked.

"It's a wedding Chin Ho"

"You know what you're like on a sherry"

"Excuse me"

"It's like Kono and tequila" Chin chuckled.

"Shut up!"

"Hey Keikei" Kia scolded.

"Hey started it!" Kono quipped.

"I'm just pointing out that you can't drink tequila!"

"I so can!"

"Yeah so how come's you ended up without…"

"Finish that sentence and I will kick you where the sun don't shine"

"Keikei"

"Ergh" Kono grunted childishly.

Chin smirked from his seat as the team tried to contain their laughter.

"This is brilliant!" Danny mocked.

"Have they always been like that" Adam asked as Kono glared at him.

"Yes…they could be so impossibly close but when they argued they could argue"

"We hardly ever argued!" Chin laughed.

"What about the time Kono ignored you for a week because you picked some girl over her" Nani laughed as Ke'ano wheeled her over the table to join the conversation.

"That was…"

"My favourite cousin leaving me for some slut" Kono said with a dramatic fake cry.

"Don't even get me started on some of the stuff you've done keikei" Nani laughed.

"Mum!"

"Ooo do tell" Danny laughed.

"Danno!"

"I'm ready to hear some storied" Adam added.

"Babe!"

Late that night after every story from Kono's past could possibly be dragged up, Adam finally brought her home. He carried her across the threshold in a bridal carry and kicked the door shut before carrying her straight to their bedroom. Before entering the room Adam kissed her lips and asked her.

"I hope you're not too tired"

"Oh did you have something in mind for us to do?" Kono asked cheekily.

"Oh I have something I want to do to you!"

Kono giggled hysterically as Adam carried her into the room where red petals covered the bed. Adam dropped her onto it softly and kissed her passionately. He moved his hands to her back and lifted her up so he could pull the zip down. The white gown pooled at her feet and Adam lay it neatly over a nearby chair before stripping to his boxers and joining Kono on the bed. Adam slipped of his underwear before removing the white lace underwear Kono wore and mapping her body with kisses before making love to her over and over until the early morning.

**Okay so this is my dream ending to season 5 a happy ever after story. I'm planning to write more chapters staring what I think season 6 should hold for Adam and Kono. Thank you for reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review.**

**Chapter three**

The pregnancy test was placed on the counter the plus sign facing up clear as anything. A million thoughts ran through her head at the timing of this news. She wasn't sure if it could be true, they had used protection she was sure. The sound of knocking on the bathroom door resonated through the room and she threw the test into the trash.

"Babe I'm going to work"

"Oh erm okay I'll see you later"

"You okay in there?"

"Yeah I'm going to grab a quick shower"

"Alright see you tonight"

Kono sat at her desk rubbing her temple in gently soothing circles. She had been feeling rubbish for the past week but couldn't be sure what brought it on. She could think of various possibilities but wasn't ready to believe the obvious. She was brought from her thoughts when Chin entered her office.

"Hey cuz how's the first week back been?"

"Oh erm yeah good"

"You okay you look a little pale?"

"Yeah just feeling a bit run down"

"What you've been on honeymoon for the past month!" Chin chuckled.

"Well it's probably all the traveling" Kono suggested.

"Yeah maybe…it's good to have you back cuz"

"It's good to be back I missed you loads"

"Well I didn't just come in to chat, Steve says he wants us to run up some leads on the case apparently there may be more associates"

"Alright I'll meet you by the car"

Kono and Chin returned from chasing perps around the island late that afternoon. Kono had felt nausea but blamed Chin's driving. She collapsed on the couch in the break room and downed a bottle of ice cold water. Cath had popped into HQ to help Steve with something and had seen Kono go straight to the break room. She quickly followed and found her friend lying on the couch with her eyes closed.

"Hey"

"Oh Cath hey!" Kono exclaimed as she stood and hugged her friend.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just not feeling great"

"Ooo think you caught something?"

"Maybe…how are you?"

"Yeah okay…I was hoping we could have a girl's night…Steve and Danny are going out to the gun range"

"Yeah sound's good"

Cath and Kono sat on the lanai of Steve's house they had invited Leilani to join them also since Chin had decided to join the guys for the evening.

"So no wine tonight girls your slacking" Leilani chuckled.

"Oh erm I've been feeling rough so I thought I'd skip out" Kono laughed.

"Yeah not feeling it tonight" Cath mumbled as she took a bite of chicken.

"We don't need alcohol anyway!" Leilani laughed.

"So how was the honeymoon?"

"Amazing I couldn't believe what Adam had planned it was really romantic" Kono gushed.

"Aww details girl!"

"Ha I don't know what to say we did all the touristy stuff possible and we ate great food it was just really lovely"

"I bet the sex was amazing" Catharine giggled with a cheeky smirk.

A blush rose in Kono's cheeks as she tried to contain a smile.

"Oooo spill!"

"Ha yeah it was pretty special" Kono giggled.

"Ahh you're so lucky!"

"What do you mean surely since I've been away you've had sex!" Kono chuckled.

"Have you not heard about the past month!" Leilani exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"The team got a huge case and our crazy working boyfriends were literally working till like eleven every night." Leilani cried.

"Oooo bit of a dry month then?" Kono mocked.

"Watch it I'll make Steve put you on paperwork every night!"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Wanna bet! I even turned up at HQ late one night dressed in sexy underwear and a jacket and got nothing!" Cath laughed.

"Ha that's brilliant! All I had to do all holiday was kiss Adam and I was naked in his arms" Kono gloated.

"I am so jealous of you right now"

"Oh come on the case is over now…make them make it up to you"

"There so clueless though!"

"Just tell them"

"I tried that I swear your cousin is just oblivious sometimes"

"Nah there just typical males they need everything spelt out for them especially Steve and Chin there so tunnel vision they really don't know girls"

"Chin got Malia" Leilani added with a hint of worry.

"Not at first she totally played him then he almost screwed it all up…it took him a while and help from me trust me with that" Kono said reassuringly.

"Adam gets you though"

"Most of the time yeah…he's just a real romantic him and Danny are just that type of guy who can do romance without prodding…you two just picked the slightly clueless members of the male species" Kono laughed.

"I hate you right now" Cath laughed.

"You love me really!" Kono giggled as she rubbed her stomach.

"You alright?"

"Yeah just still feeling a little off"

"Maybe it's a bug?"

"Maybe"

Later that evening Steve returned home with Danny, Chin and Adam in tow. They had met Adam when he finished work and gone for beers since the girls were busy doing their stuff.

"Hey babe" Steve smiled as he grabbed more beers.

Adam went straight for Kono and kissed her sweetly on the lips before checking she was okay knowing she had not been feeling lately. He had been concerned all day since he left for work and she had spent a while in the bathroom.

"You feeling okay babe?" Adam asked as Cath and Leilani pouted at the attention Kono received.

"Hmm still feel a bit funny"

"Can I get you anything?"

"No I'm okay but thank you baby"

"Ergh you two are so annoyingly cute" Cath moaned.

Danny and Chin came out to join the girls and Adam and took their seats with their beers firmly in their hands while Steve went to the bathroom.

"So how was girl's night?" Chin asked as he held Leilani's hand.

"It's been lovely"

"Good"

"So how's it going with Amber Danno?" Cath asked.

"Great actually!"

"We should really take her out and get to know her better if things are going well between you"

"I'm sure she would love that"

"Cuz you okay?"

"Hmm I don't feel great"

"You looked pale this morning have you seen a doctor?"

"No I'll be fine" Kono mumbled as she lay against Adam.

"Do you want to go home?"

"No babe it will pass"

The group looked to Kono with concern, the guys having noticed how often she seemed unwell this past week. Each was thinking the same thing but didn't want to be the one to voice it.

"Maybe I should take you home and we can go see a doctor tomorrow"

"Babe I'll be okay"

"Kono you're really pale"

"Mmmm" Kono moaned as she closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

Footsteps sounded through the house as Steve returned from the bathroom and abruptly stopped on the lanai looking directly at Catharine.

"Cath why did I find a pregnancy test in the bathroom?"

Kono jumped from her seat and threw up the contents of her stomach into the bushes, Adam holding back her hair while Cath paled and stared at Steve nervously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

"Cath are you pregnant?" Steve asked again.

Everyone remained silent and stared at the couple and the pregnancy test that Steve held in his right hand. Kono's heaves had faded and Adam was crouched by her side holding her close. It was Chin who noticed the matching panic in Cath and Kono's eyes. He knew his cousin well, better than he knew his parents or sisters, he could read Kono clearly despite the walls she liked to put up and in that moment he saw shear panic in her eyes. A panic that a cop would be able to disguise, that Kono would be able to disguise. Chin knew that if Kono was held at gun point or in a fight against a perp she would hide any sign of panic that's what she was trained to do but Chin Ho knew that if Kono ever displayed panic or fear it meant it was personal.

"Catharine!"

"I…Steve" Cath mumbled as she glanced at Kono.

"Just tell me Cath"

"She's not pregnant" Chin stated his eyes fixed on Kono.

"What Chin how do you know…Cath?"

Chin didn't reply knowing that this was something Kono needed to say, if not for herself but because Adam was there and clearly had no idea.

"Chin's right…the test is mine" Kono admitted shyly as Adam gasped in surprise.

"Ooooo" Danny hummed as he watched the revelations unfold.

"So why?" Steve muttered as he waved the stick.

"Dude you know Kono pissed on that!" Danny laughed as Steve stopped and placed it on the table awkwardly.

"Kono why didn't you tell me how long have you know you could have come to me" Adam rambled as he sat back in the chair and pulled Kono into his lap.

"I…"

"Maybe we should head home and you two can go talk" Chin suggested noting Kono's nervous nature.

Chin knew all too well that that Kono although not shy, would not want to discuss something so personal with everyone.

Everyone left quickly and Adam drove Kono home in silence. He wasn't sure if he was angry at her for keeping it a secret, worried that had she found out it was a false positive she would never tell him or excited that he might be becoming a dad. When they arrived home Kono tried to start talking but Adam just told her to go to their room and wait for him.

Kono sat on their bed fighting back tears at the reality that she was probably pregnant and hadn't told Adam straight away. She was scared, emotional, angry at herself and happy all at once and she couldn't decide what to do with her emotions. She sat huddled with the duvet pulled up around her wiping away stray tears when Adam walked in with a cup of green tea.

"This will help ease the sickness" He provided softly as he put it on the side and cuddled up next to her.

"I'm sorry Adam"

"Darling why didn't you tell me, when did you find out?"

"I had been feeling sick since we got home and I thought I just caught a bug but since it happened most mornings I started to wander if I was pregnant and realised I was late. I called Cath because I didn't know if it was too soon for us to start a family I thought we would wait and then I didn't want you to be mad if you weren't ready then I didn't want to bring a baby up alone and I just panicked" Kono sobbed.

"Kono I would never ever leave you to bring a baby up alone were married sweetheart this baby is me and you. I've always wanted a family with you and yeah it's sooner than I thought but it's not bad" Adam reassured.

"I've only known since this morning…I went to Cath and Steve's early when Steve was out for a run that's why he thought it was Caths. What if it's not right…I don't want to get excited then be told there's no baby"

"Will go get you checked tomorrow and find out for sure but if your late and being sick I think there pretty good signs that were about to start a family."

"Can I be honest?"

"Of course"

"I'm really scared"

"Me to"

"That's not good!"

"Hey will work it out together besides we can get tips from Danny"

"God that could be eventful" Kono laughed.

"I love you beautiful now drink your tea"

"Thank you"

Steve and Cath lay in bed after everyone had left. They had hardly spoken and Cath couldn't work out why. She thought that Steve was almost disappointed but he had never expressed interest in having a family before.

"Are you okay?" Cath asked softly.

"Hmmm"

"Steve"

"What Cath?"

"Your acting weird you seem mad"

"Well you lied to me"

"What did you expect I wasn't going to open the bathroom door while Kono was in there and just blurt out 'oh guess what Kono's pregnant but keep it on the down low because she's panicking!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

"Steve are you disappointed that it wasn't me that's pregnant?"

Steve stared wide eyed at Cath before avoiding her gaze.

"Steve…" Cath tried as she pulled his face to her.

"Maybe" He admitted.

"I had no idea you wanted a family"

"Neither did I but…I don't know" Steve mumbled.

"Oh for god sake don't be a Neanderthal just talk to me"

"You sound like Danny"

"Are you really bringing him up right now you should marry him!"

"No way he sleeps with the TV on"

"Babe…"

"I guess over the past few years I've grown close with Grace and I love spending time with her and then were…I don't know we love each other I guess I just think about it sometimes"

"Steve I love you but the timing would hardly have been great"

"I know…I don't even know what we are anymore"

"I know and that's my fault…"

"Cath I get it you had to do it…I'm the same we just have stuff and sometimes we need to do it it's our training"

"I still can't expect everything to go back to how we were."

Steve sighed and rolled his eyes hating to be vulnerable.

"I love you Cath and it hurt when you left and I didn't hear from you for ages then you tell me to move on but that you love me…I couldn't move on knowing we loved each other it wasn't right but then I didn't hear from you until you actually came back…were you with anyone else?"

"No Steve I've not been with anyone else I promise you" Cath said firmly.

Steve looked at Cath lovingly wanting her so badly. He missed her so much but he was upset with how little contact she tried to have with him but he couldn't deny his feelings. Since she returned they had tried to avoid what happened and seemed to connect as friends. The months Kono and Adam were away were filled with rekindling their love for sex with each other but they still didn't talk properly.

"I can't lose you again Cath I love you and I've never loved anybody before. I don't want this to be based on sex I want a proper relationship" Steve begged.

"I want that to"

Steve smiled and kissed Catharine passionately as the two became one and started their first adult relationship.

The following day Adam and Kono sat in the waiting area waiting to see a doctor to confirm the pregnancy. Kono's knee bounced nervously as her appointment approached. She had been sick once again that morning and she was sure she was pregnant but she needed to hear it from a professional.

"Miss Kalakaua?"

Adam and Kono stood and followed the doctor into her office. Kono lay on the table with her top lifted as the doctor filled them in on various details and wrote down everything she needed to know.

"Let's have a look then"

Adam felt butterflies fill his stomach as he grasped Kono's hand and waited for the doctor to show them there baby. Nerves and panic began to fill him as the doctor moved the wand about without saying anything.

"Is there a problem?" Adam asked worriedly.

"Hmmm hang on…Okay there's your baby" She said happily as she pointed out what looked like a peanut.

"Oh god" Kono cried happily.

"That's our baby"

"Is it okay?"

"Everything seems good I would say you have a healthy little baby. I would say your about four weeks along"

"Ahh okay"

"I'll give you a minute" she smiled and left.

"Oh it's so cute"

"Yeah sweetheart it's our little peanut" Adam grinned tearfully.

"When did this happen" Kono giggled.

"Must have been our first week away"

"I thought we used protection…not that I'm complaining I'm so happy"

"Me to…we did get a bit carried away that first night in Brussels…we erm did it a few times"

"A few?"

"Okay all night long but I don't regret it and you had a damn good time" Adam chuckled.

"That I did...can you believe we made that"

"I know it's crazy"

"Were having a baby"

"Yeah…our little peanut"


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I completely didn't know what to write and this is a little dark thank's for peoples ideas hope it's okay. **

**Chapter five**

Kono sat tied to the chair as tears threatened to fall. She refused to let them and tensed her jaw tight her fists clenching to try and prevent the onslaught of tears. Her seven month baby bump was clearly visible but the men that had kept her here clearly didn't care. She could feel her baby moving wildly inside her which gave her strength.

"Morning princess" A large man sneered as he walked towards Kono lifting her chin and running a finger down her cheek.

Kono held her tongue and just glared at the man. She had no idea who the men were but they were all of Asian descent so Kono assumed yakuza. She couldn't risk her baby's life by fighting back, she had to be careful.

"How's the baby…are you not speaking that's rude"

"How she doing?" Another man snapped as he entered.

"Not speaking to me don't you think that's rude Trev?"

"Hmmm very…maybe will have to do something about that" Trev spat as he walked towards Kono until he was leering over her his face inches from hers.

*Slap*

Kono cried in pain and spat blood as she pulled her head back round.

"Were not going to start the day with you ignoring my friend here…you're going to sit and answer every question he has for you" Trev threatened.

Kono's cheek burned but she would rather be hit than have her baby harmed.

Trev soon left leaving the other man behind. He stood demandingly in front of Kono his eyes trained on her roaming her body.

"How's Adam?" He asked menacingly.

"Who are you?" Kono asked as she tried to hide her fear.

"Someone that Adam has pissed off"

"What do you want with me?"

"I want you to tell me exactly what your husband has done to change the Noshimuri business and then were going to put it back to how it was"

"You yakuza?"

"Well done princess"

"Don't call me that"

"Or what?"

"You're pathetic and you're never going to bring the yakuza back because Adam has sorted it!"

*Slap*

The man grabbed Kono's chin in his hand and squeezed harshly forming bruises around her jaw. He leaned over her and placed his other hand on her bump making her flinch.

"I'm sure Adam wouldn't want anything happening to his baby…so you are going to ring him and ask him to meet you here say you need to speak in private. You will get him to tell you of the changes he has made so we can hear…do you understand?"

"He will know something's up why would I meet him here and ask that"

"Don't push me!" The man spat as he pulled his gun out and pointed it at her bump.

"Okay okay please don't hurt my baby" Kono begged.

The man pulled out her phone and found Adam in her contacts and pressed call before putting it on loud speaker.

"Hey baby you okay where you got to?" Adam asked cheerily.

"Hey I erm went to the beach and a walk"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah of course I just need to talk to you babe can you meet me at 55 Mollison Aveneue there's an old block of flats I'll be there" Kono rambled knowing Adam wouldn't by it.

"Baby are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah babe of course I am I just need to talk and I'm near there please babe"

"Okay I'll be there soon"

"Thank you love you"

"Love you too beautiful"

Kono sighed and the man hung up the phone.

"You better get thinking for a reason as to why you brought him out here I don't want him getting suspicious."

"He's already suspicious!"

The man grasped Kono's arm in a vice grip. "Watch it girl because you're on thin ice…do you understand?"

"Yeah"

"Good now get up!"

Adam knew something was wrong with Kono, when she left that morning she wasn't wearing a bikini and said she was popping to the shops then Chin's place so it was unlikely she randomly headed to the beach and why would she want to meet at abandoned flats. Adam didn't like the situation, his gut told him something wasn't right and he could hear it in her voice. He jumped in his car and raced to where she said at the same time as ringing Chin to get Five-0 to meet them there.

Adam exited his car and walked hesitantly towards a broken door, peering round it cautiously. He moved his hand to the gun he carried with him knowing Kono hated when he wore his gun but also knowing if his wife and baby were being threatened he wouldn't hesitate to use it. As he opened the door his eye went wide at the sight before him. Kono tied to a chair, beaten and bruised and blood covering her face.

"Kono!" Adam cried as he ran towards her forgetting about his safety.

"A…"

"Adam" Trev spat smugly as he walked out from the shadows his gun pointed on Kono.

"You…what the hell are you doing?" Adam snapped as he froze to the spot.

"Well I tried to be nice and give your wife here the opportunity to tell me what I wanted to hear but she was very stubborn so I roughed her up a bit"

"What do you want?"

"I want to head the yakuza and bring the yakuza back to how it was before you took over"

"The yakuza is finished!"

"No Adam it's not, I have a team of people who support me in returning it to how it was"

"You won't get away with it I will not let you anywhere near the business"

"I feared you would be stubborn so how about I make it easier for you…if you don't tell me about every little thing you have changed and where the money is I will shoot your pretty little wife and you'll never get to meet your baby"

"I swear to go I will kill you!"

*bang*

Trev smirked as Adam and Kono both jumped at the shot to the ground. It missed Adam by millimetres and Trev laughed.

"I'm warning you Adam next time that shot will be to her!"

"Please don't hurt our baby" Kono sobbed in fear.

"It's up to your husband here I'm afraid"

"You're a sick bastard you will not hurt my wife and baby!"

"You better start talking"

Adam sat at a desk writing down all the information Trev wanted, his eye flicking to Kono constantly to check she was okay. She looked weak and beaten her complexion unhealthily pale. He continued to write when he noticed a shadow by a broken window. He looked cautiously and noticed Chin give him a nod. Adam knew the fact Kono was pregnant would mean the guys would have to be careful in how they approached the situation at hand.

"This is everything" Adam mumbled as he stood from the chair to hand the paper over.

"Hmm well done Adam…"

*Bang Bang*

"NOOOO!" Adam cried as he ran for Kono.

Kono lay on the floor still tied to the chair, blood pooling from her lower abdomen her face hauntingly still.

"Baby please open your eyes" Adam begged as Steve, Chin and Danny shot at Trev and his companion killing them instantly.

"Adam?"

"She won't open her eyes"

"Call an ambulance!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait here you go :) **

**Chapter six**

Adam sat in the waiting room of the hospital with Chin, Danny and Steve by his side. The four of them waiting anxiously for news on Kono and the baby each fearing the worst. Adam couldn't get the image of Kono lying on the floor with blood pooling from her abdomen out of his head. A doctor entered the waiting area hurriedly brining Adam from his thoughts.

"Mr Noshimuri?"

"Yes please are they okay please…"

"Mr Noshimuri…"The doctor began softly edging closer to Adam.

"Just tell me!"

"As a result of the bullet wound your wife has suffered torn tissue and major haemorrhaging and is in a critical condition she has also suffered liver damage and is in desperate need of a transplant. We have delivered your daughter but at nearly thirty weeks she in severely premature with underdeveloped lungs and unfortunately her liver has failed and she also needs a transplant." The doctor explained with an uncomfortable stillness.

"Oh god" Adam chocked much like Chin.

Danny stepped forward "So they both need a donor?"

"Yes…Mr Noshimuri there is a chance you will match your daughter but your wife will need a family member"

"I'm her cousin" Chin said desperately.

"We haven't got much time but if we want to save them both I need you both to be tested"

"Yes yes" Adam agreed as the men followed the doctor.

The tests were rushed to fit the time limit that was on Adam's girls. He couldn't believe they were in this situation, it was supposed to be a happy day for them. The doctors had left Adam and Chin in the same room with Steve and Danny waiting also. The doctor soon entered to reveal the results.

"Mr Noshimuri unfortunately you are not a match to your daughter" The doctor began as Adam stared in shock and fear. "But Mr Kelly you match both your cousin and her daughter"

"What are you saying?" Adam asked tearfully.

"I'm saying Mr Kelly is a suitable donor but his liver can only go to one of the two girls, Mr Noshimuri I hate to ask you this but you need to pick your wife or daughter"

"No no this isn't right how am I not a match!"

"Sir it's very common for parents not to match their children, strangers can match each other but usually a parent is closest"

"USUALLY doesn't help now though!" Adam snapped.

"Hey mate calm down" Danny tried.

"This can't be happening how to I choose" Adam sobbed.

It had been at the beginning of the pregnancy when Kono sat Adam down and talked to him about what they should do if he ever had to choose. Kono of course wanted Adam to save the baby and she had begged him to promise her but he refused. Not that he would want to abandon saving his baby but he also couldn't let Kono die.

"Mr Noshimuri have you and your wife ever discussed what you would do?" The doctor asked.

"Yes but I can't let my wife die"

The other men looked between each other knowing Kono would want her daughter saved over her but they all felt Adam's pain and knew it would never be an easy decision.

"How much time have they both got?" Steve asked calmly.

"The baby being so weak is in desperate need of the transplant, Mrs Noshimuri will be in surgery for a while so has more time but only by a few hours maybe"

"So an unknown donor isn't an option for her?"

"No it would be too late"

"But another family member may be a viable donor?"

"Yes but testing must happen quickly"

"Adam, save your little girl we both know it's what Kono would want as much as we hate to risk Kono's life. Me and Danny will both be tested then and we will call her parents and family and get everyone here and we will find a match Adam" Steve said firmly as he tried to fix the situation.

Adam looked at Steve with teary eyes then turned to Chin begging him with his eyes to save his baby.

"I'll be the baby's donor" Chin spoke.

"Follow me"

"Can I see my baby first?" Adam asked knowing he would regret it if his baby died and he never got to see her.

"Yes but you must be quick"

Danny and Steve sat sadly having found out they were not matches. They hadn't really expected it but they were beginning to lose hope. Kono's mother had suffered problems after her accident which prevented her from donating and Kono's father was not a match. Family that lived close had come by to get tested but were either too old to donate, on medication that prevented donation or not a match. As Danny rubbed his temples waiting for the last cousin's results to come back he was surprised to see Grace run towards him.

"Danno!" She cried as she ran into his arms.

"Grace why are you here, how did you get here?"

"I heard what happened and Mummy brought me here" Grace informed as Rachel entered the waiting room.

"Rachel"

"I heard I thought I could get tested"

"Really?"

"Yes of course"

The last cousin was also not a match and a while later they found out Rachel wasn't either. As the family begun to lose hope believing Kono was going to die Grace spoke.

"Maybe I'm a match?"

"Grace sweetie…"

"You were all tested…I want to save auntie Kono"

"Darling you don't understand what they have to do…"

"It's a liver transplant Danno I understand and what if I can fix her" Grace spoke innocently.

Rachel and Danny exchanged a look. Neither wanted their daughter at risk and new it was unlikely she would be a match anyway, but they also couldn't let Kono die. Danny creased his brow, Grace was only thirteen but then again the baby was only a few hours old.

"Is there anyone to test?" The doctor asked.

Grace looked between her parents and stood up.

"Yes me"

"Is there parent consent?"

Danny looked at Rachel with mixed emotions but desperation to save his friend.

"Yes" Rachel answered.

The family and friends sat waiting nervously for Grace's results. It seemed as though it was taking longer than any of the others and Danny's knee tapped nervously. Adam by now had re-entered the waiting room and was also waiting for news. The doctor that led the baby's transplant entered the waiting area with an unreadable look upon his face.

"Mr Noshimuri?"

"Yes" Adam whispered hoarsely as he stood on shaking legs.

"The transplant on your daughter was successful"

Adam sighed in relief catching a sob as he cried not caring who saw.

"She's okay?"

"She's not out of the woods yet she still has development problems but these are not uncommon in premature babies and we have a ninety percent survival rates for premature babies. But she did take the liver easily and without complications which is a very good sign for the rest of her fight. She is up in ICU and is stable. Her donor Mr Kelly is also recovering well and will be fine in a few days."

"Thank you" Adam said softly as he looked over at Grace not realising she was here or that she had been tested.

"Grace sweetheart!" Danny said as he stood.

I'm a match to auntie Kono" Grace said softly as all eyes turned to her in hope and guilt for wanting a thirteen year old to have surgery.

"Grace is a perfect match to Mrs Noshimuri…if we are to do this we need to go now" The doctor informed.

Adam wiped tears furiously and knew Kono would be mad that her young niece was put in this position but he also knew the surgery for Grace was very simple and could save his wife. He looked to Danny and Rachel then Grace unsure whether he had any right to ask Grace to do this.

"I want to do it Danno…it's auntie Kono" Grace smiled as Kono's parents choked on sobs and Danny and Rachel looked on proudly.

"You can come with her as we get her prepared for surgery" The doctor offered.

Danny and Rachel stood together agreeing to the surgery.

"Grace" Adam began as he was overcome with emotions.

Adam couldn't say anymore and he didn't need to as Grace hugged him before following the doctors.

The family waited and waited as time ticked by slowly. Adam and Steve had been to visit Chin who was doing well apart from the fact he didn't know anything about his cousin. It was ten o clock at night when the doctor walked into the waiting room the unreadable expression across his features.

"There was some complications with bleeding when we went to do the surgery which placed Mrs Noshimuri in an even more critical condition…this was caused from the bullet and as a result…


	7. Chapter 7

**So someone asked me for a warning before chapter that are maybe a bit sexy or graphic and about ratings. I firstly want to say I am reluctant to make my stories M rated as some may not change the settings and I don't want people missing out. I do try to keep stuff within the T rating but I do apologise of people feel what I sometimes write is maybe more suited for M rating. I tend to only do small paragraphs within a chapter that are maybe of a higher rating so I probably wont change ratings to M but I will try to make sure I warn in advance. I think my problem is I don't plan what I write it just happens so I don't think about it in advance. Thank you to the person who pointed this out you know who you are, this message is nothing against you I am actually glad you told me rather than stop reading because you weren't happy with ratings or details so yeah! **

**This chapter is sad in parts and there is medical stuff at the beginning that might be extra sad I don't really know how to explain without giving it away but yeah.**

**Chapter seven**

…we had to perform an emergency hysterectomy to prevent the bleeding.

"Oh god" Adam cried.

"Your wife will be unable to have any more children naturally but by doing this we were able to stop the bleed queit quickly and thanks' to your young niece we were able to provide your wife with the much needed liver and the transplant was very successful."

Adam was unable to speak through the tears of relief hearing that both his girls had survived surgery but he also didn't know how Kono would react knowing she couldn't have children. He knew that both had a long way to go but they were both fighters.

"She's okay though?" Adam asked softly.

"You must understand that your wife lost a lot of blood so will have a long road to recovery. She will need to re-build her strength and will rely on help for the first few months once she's released having said that all the complications we encountered would have been considered serious but not critical had they happened individually and not all together so your wife should make a full recovery…we will know more when she wakes."

"Where is she?"

"She's in ICU near your daughter"

"Can I see her?"

"Yes but she won't be awake for a while yet"

"I need someone to sit with the baby" Adam said desperately as he turned to the others.

"Will go Adam" Nani and Ke'ano said.

"I'll go wait with Chin and Danny and Rachel will be with Grace" Steve said.

Adam sat by Kono's bed holding her hand and running his thumb gently over the back of it. His focus was solely on her face, her pale tired looking face. She looked so vulnerable and un-Kono like. It broke Adam's heart seeing his wife like that. He felt guilty for Kono and their daughter being hurt, he felt guilty that Kono couldn't have more children and he felt guilty for not knowing who to sit with.

"Baby please wake up…I can't do this alone. I need you Kono please just open your beautiful eyes. Will work through all of this were to strong not to. We have a gorgeous baby girl Kono, she's just like you but she's so tiny she needs you to help her darling…please." Adam begged softly.

Kono didn't wake, she just lay there floating…floating like she was on the clouds as light as a feather. The bright light consuming her calling her name…

Adam walked briskly towards his little girl's room. He knew she was safe with her grandparents watching over her but it was still his baby and he had to see her. He also couldn't leave Kono for to long in case she woke up.

"How's she doing?" Adam rushed out as he stood by his baby's incubator and stuck his hand through the hole to touch her tinny fingers.

"She's stable Adam…the doctors say she's doing well" Nani informed.

"Is there anything we can do…?"

"Adam she's doing well we just need to be here and she needs her daddy to relax" Nani whispered as she placed a hand on Adam's shoulder.

"I don't know what to do Nani…I can't help either of them I need to do something"

"Mate both of them are strong they just need you to be there for them" Ke'ano said.

"I know but I can't be in two places at once and…"

"Were here Adam…everyone in hospital has someone with them not stop worrying about your little girl she's a fighter and go back to our little girl and be there for her when she wakes up" Nani said firmly but lovingly.

"Okay"

The white fluffy clouds swam around her mind relaxed and enjoying the floating, constantly floating with the light still calling her name. But what was that…who was that…someone else was there…were they floating as well?

"Come on baby please baby…"

Who was that…that voice was so familiar invading the floating but in a nice way. A warm your heart kind of way. The light was getting brighter and brighter as Kono floated towards it the voice in the distant…she continued to the light…further into the lighter…

"ERghh" Kono moaned as she opened and closed her eyes at the obtrusive lights of her room.

"Oh god Kono it's me sweetheart it's Adam"

"Hmm"

"Baby look at me" Adam begged as he pressed the call button.

Kono tried to focus but kept closing her eyes again.

"She woke up!" Adam stated as the doctor entered the room.

"Let's have a look shall we"

The doctor checked some vitals before turning to Kono who kept fluttering her eyes.

"Kono can you squeeze Adam's hand" The doctor asked.

"Mmmm" Kono mumbled as she gave Adam's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Why isn't she talking properly?" Adam asked worriedly.

"She's probably feeling groggy she may keep falling back to sleep for a few hours yet"

"Kono who's this?" The doctor asked pointing to Adam.

"Hmm A..dm"

"Good…she is stable and vitals are looking good, I will come check on her in a few hours when she's fully awake" The doctor smiled before leaving promising to inform the others.

"Baby do you need some water?" Adam asked.

Kono nodded her head slightly and Adam poured her a cup of water putting a straw In it and bringing it to her mouth.

"Slowly darling"

"Admm"

"Shhhh just rest darling"

"Noo b..baby"

"Just sleep"

"Admm" Kono begged with a croaked sob as she looked at her suddenly flatter stomach. "Wh..ba"

"We have a daughter" Adam said tearfully.

"Oh" Kono cried happily.

"She's so perfect but she's so tiny darling…she needs her mummy to get better…she's stable though" Adam informed.

Kono smiled weakly and sobbed softly as Adam sat wiping away tears and kissing her face all over.

**Now that you have read it the decision to make Kono unable to have more children although sad is so I can explore how she will react to this news which is sad but not as bad as loosing her baby or Adam loosing her. My mum actually had a hysterectomy although under much less heart breaking circumstances. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and just so you know I would never kill of Kono in my fanfics! **

**Please review guys! **

**PS thanks to MaeMacintosh for your fab detailed reviews! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hopefully a happy chapter:) **

**Chapter eight**

Kono lay in the hospital bed staring at the photo of her baby girl that Adam had taken. She couldn't believe how tiny she was but Kono was so glad she was hers. She couldn't wait until she could hold her baby but the doctors said she had to wait a little longer. They had promised that if there baby could remain stable all day then they would bring the baby to her.

"Hey darling" Nani smiled as Ke'ano wheeled her in.

"Who's with the baby!" Kono asked worriedly.

"The doctors are doing some tests sweet…"

"What tests what's wrong with her?"

"Keikei nothing but the obvious, the doctors just want to check her over, there hoping to bring her here later" Nani informed.

"Really…so I can hold her?"

"Yeah darling, they say that skin to skin contact with the mother can help premature babies"

"How about you though kiekie, how are you doing?" Ke'ano asked.

"Hmmm fine…how big is she now as she got bigger?

"Kono answer your father properly" Nani scolded but knew her baby was just worried.

"I did I don't care about me I need to know about my baby"

"You're our baby Kono we need to know you're okay so stop being so stubborn"

Kono sighed and rolled her eyes but took her mother's offered hand.

"I feel tired and sore all over, it hurts to move everything, my stiches pull if I move suddenly and I'm not even allowed to go to the bathroom…I have to have a stupid catheter."

"Oh keikei it will get better you need to just rest and relax"

"I want to be strong for our baby"

"Don't push yourself then" Nani warned. "I saw Chin and Grace as we came down and there doing well…" Nani began as Adam looked at her warningly.

Adam had yet to tell Kono what Chin and Grace had done for them knowing it would make Kono grateful, sad and angry all at once.

"Wait what?" Kono asked as she looked between the three people in her room.

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Adam?"

"Sweetheart both you and the baby needed a liver transplant urgently and everyone got tested and I wasn't a match to the baby but Chin was a match to both of you…I erm had to decide if Chin should save you or the baby and I couldn't lose you but I knew you would kill me if I didn't save our baby so Chin donated part of his liver to her."

"Oh my god! He did that?"

"Yeah sweetheart"

"What about Grace?" Kono asked as realisation dawned.

"We were running out of time to save you and no one was a match but then Grace and Rachel arrived when they found out what happened and they were tested and Grace matched you…"

"My thirteen year old niece had an operation to save me?" Kono asked with a hint of anger.

"Baby no one really wanted Grace to go through that, by she is fiercely loyal to you and no one wanted you to die, Danny and Rachel gave their permission and Grace wanted to"

"Oh…I need to see them are they okay?"

"We saw them on the way here, there both doing well and will be released tomorrow" Nani informed.

"Can I see them?"

"Who do you want to see now?" The nurse joked as she wandered into Kono's room.

"My cousin and niece"

"Ahh the life savers!"

"Can I?"

"I'm sure they would be able to come here and see you" The nurse smiled.

"Thank you…can I see my baby too?"

"Well…"

"Please I can't let anything happen to her and have not held her" Kono sobbed.

"Hey hey…I was going to say that I checked in on baby and she's been stable all night and all morning so we have every intention to bring her here later" the nurse smiled.

"Ahh okay"

"You're looking good, I will go find your life savers" The nurse grinned.

"Wait, when can I get this catheter removed?"

"When your move stable on your feet"

"I can get to the bathroom on my own!"

"Get up them and if you can stand next to the bed without holding onto anything I will take it out" The nurse challenged.

Kono frowned but was determined to prove the nurse wrong. Kono pushed herself up ignoring the pain in her abdomen and moving the blanket back. She tried to move her legs but they felt heavy and like jelly at the same time. With some force she swung her legs over the side and begun to shuffle of the bed. With her back to the nurse she didn't see her instruct Adam to get ready to catch her. Kono shuffled to the edge and dropped her toes to the floor before her whole feet hit the floor and she pushed herself up, swaying forward and straight into Adam's awaiting arms as her legs shook shakily.

"If I had removed your catheter you probably would have wet yourself by now" The nurse said knowingly but with a lightness hoping to get Kono so lighten up.

Kono just frowned in frustration and embarrassment as Adam helped her back into the bed, wiping a stray tear.

"Hey don't go crying now you don't want your little girl to see you cry tears of frustration when you hold her" The nurse chastised as she moved to Kono and pulled the blanket back over her. "Stay here and stop pushing yourself before you're ready; I will go get your cousin and niece." The nurse smiled sweetly as she left with a wink.

It was half an hour later when Steve rolled Chin in and Danny wheeled Grace in to see Kono. Kono smiled a watery smile as she saw her cousin and niece and covered her mouth to hold back a sob.

"Hey cuz!" Chin grinned as he pulled himself from his seat and kissed Kono's cheek.

"Thank you so much Chin…thank you" Kono sobbed.

"Cuz I would do anything for you or that baby"

"You saved my baby"

"She needs her mummy now" Chin smiled.

"Gracie" Kono grinned as she looked to her niece.

Grace stood carefully from her wheelchair and Danny lifted Grace onto Kono's bed. Kono embraced her niece carefully and thanked her over and over whispering into her hair softly.

"I don't know how I will ever thank you both" Kono sobbed.

"Were Ohana auntie Kono we look after each other" Grace said wisely.

"You have to promise me Grace that you will look out for our baby like Uncle Chin did for me."

"I promise"

The ohana sat talking happily trying to lift Kono's spirits when they were interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"I have a little girl who wants to meet her mummy" The nurse from earlier grinned.

"Oh god" Kono cried as she shuffled to sit up eager to see her baby"

The nurse wheeled the tiny crib the baby now lay in into the room. The baby was still incredibly tiny but she had gained some weight and was staying stable.

"Premature babies often get better with skin to skin contact so why don't you pull your gown down me and Adam can cover you" The nurse smiled as Adam assisted Kono and popped open the poppers to expose Kono's chest and breasts.

The others in the room gather to the side to give Kono some privacy and the nurse lifted the tiny baby out of the crib and laid her on Kono's chest. Kono sobbed softly as she held the baby close to her chest, feeling the heat from the skin to skin contact. Kono immediately noticed her little girl gain some more colour to her cheeks and she could feel a steady heartbeat.

"She's perfect" Kono smiled.

"She's our little angel"

"She's alive" Kono smiled.

"Yeah baby…she needs a name"

"Keola Anela" Kono whispered softly before looking at Adam. "It means alive angel"

"I love it"

"Keola Anela Noshimuri" Kono grinned as she kissed her baby's head softly.


End file.
